Anistia de Natal
by Machene
Summary: Em algum lugar próximo ao Japão, isolada em uma ilha remota, reside a prisão Nanba. Apenas os prisioneiros da mais alta periculosidade são mantidos neste local impenetrável, que usa tecnologia de ponta e guardas recrutados do mundo todo para impedir fugas... Só que não! É véspera de Natal, e para os presos da cela 13, do prédio 13, mais uma aventura os espera fora das grades.
1. Cap 1

**1: Nanbaka não é de minha autoria.**

 **2: Todos os personagens fora do universo de Nanbaka são de minha autoria.**

 **3: As imagens usadas nesta fanfic não me pertencem, mas a montagem do capítulo 1 foi feita por mim.** **Todas podem ser** **visualizadas no meu blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Rede Social.**

 **4: Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira. Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito para os personagens. Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento, referências a coisas já mencionadas ou algo não literal, ou seja, que não ocorre exatamente como foi dito. Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

 **5: Aconselho assistirem ao anime, pois alguns fatos da série serão retratados nesta fanfic.**

 **6: Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

* * *

Olá pessoas que acompanham minhas fics! Embora com algum atraso, estou trazendo finalmente a fanfic de Natal que preparei neste ano! Só demorei tanto porque tinha planejado uma oneshot, e aí acabei fazendo dois capítulos, e quando vi aumentou para três. Enfim, espero que os fãs de Nanbaka curtam esta fic. Se você não é fã ainda, recomendo muito o anime! Ah, FELIZ ANO NOVO, MEU POVO!

Obs: Esta fanfic foi produzida com base nas seguintes histórias: "Os Fantasmas de Scrooge", "O Grinch", "O Quebra-Nozes" e "O Lago dos Cisnes".

* * *

 **Cap. 1**

Em uma manhã de sol, quatro belos homens, usando roupas de presidiário, deitam sobre a grama de uma floresta desconhecida. Ao acordarem ao mesmo tempo, lentamente abrindo os olhos, eles notam as presenças uns dos outros e começam a observar o entorno.

\- Caramba, onde estamos? – o rapaz de cabelo verde pergunta logo – O que houve?

\- Isto aqui é uma floresta? Como viemos parar aqui? – desta vez quem indaga é o jovem de madeixas roxas e vermelhas, levantando-se como os demais.

\- Deve ser algum lugar dentro do presídio. – responde o loiro local, tirando poeira de seu chapéu para recolocar na cabeça – Mas espere! Jyugo, você nos tirou da cela?

\- Eu? Claro que não! – afirma rapidamente o indivíduo com olhos bicolores, dando uma pausa em que sua careta se transforma em dúvida – Quero dizer... Não desta vez. Eu acho. Pelo menos, não me lembro de ter armado outro plano de fuga da prisão.

\- Eu também só me lembro de termos ido dormir na nossa cela, e quando acordei, estávamos aqui. – informa o americano caçula do grupo, que logo une as mãos em alegria – Será que fomos transportados para um universo paralelo?

\- Não viaja, Nico. – o estadunidense maior bate de leve na cabeça do amigo com o punho esquerdo, pondo as mãos na cintura em seguida – Ainda estamos com roupas de presos, então talvez isto seja um teste surpresa, para ver como nos saímos do lado de fora.

\- Sério Rock? – Jyugo arqueia uma sobrancelha – Então estamos sendo vigiados?

\- Isso faz mais sentido do que termos conseguido uma anistia.

\- Rock tem razão. – o inglês do quarteto dá de ombros – Vamos explorar por aí e descobrir onde estamos. Ei, estão ouvindo barulho de água?

\- Sim, e estou sentindo o cheiro também. – o japonês ao seu lado confirma – Vamos.

Os quatro homens caminham por entre as grandes árvores do local na direção do som, que se intensifica com o surgimento de uma leve neblina. Quando o ar e a terra ficam mais úmidos, o grupo se depara com uma cachoeira dupla; vindo da mesma nascente, mas caindo em direções opostas de um penhasco. No meio das duas quedas d'água, um monte de rochas forma um arco do outro lado de uma ponte, feita com um tronco de madeira.

\- Que bonito! Está formando um arco-íris! – Nico sorri ao se aproximar da beira do precipício – Uou! Isto aqui é muito alto! E a correnteza do rio parece forte!

\- Será que nos largaram em uma ilha deserta como punição? – o prisioneiro 15 cruza os braços – Ou estão tentando se livrar da gente de uma vez por todas?

\- Será que foi isso? Demos muito trabalho para o Hajime? Mas como ele pôde fazer uma coisa dessas? Não pensei que aquele sem coração fosse tão longe!

\- NÃO ENTRE EM PÂNICO, UNO! EU SÓ ESTAVA PENSANDO ALTO!

\- TUDO BEM JYUGO, MAS POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ GRITANDO?

\- O BARULHO DA CACHOEIRA ESTÁ ALTO! VAMOS SAIR DAQUI!

\- ESPEREM! – Rock aponta para a outra extremidade da ponte – VAMOS NESSA DIREÇÃO! TEM UMA CAVERNA ALI! PODE SER UMA SAÍDA!

Seguindo a opção do preso 69, o quarteto anda devagar pelo tronco, se equilibrando para ninguém cair. Após chegarem sãos e salvos do outro lado, todos usam sua força para tirar do caminho uma grande pedra que tapa a entrada da escura caverna, até conseguirem passar por uma brecha. Caminhando pela trilha escorregadia de pedregulhos molhados, eles enfim se deparam com uma luz no fim do percurso, correndo até ela.

Para a surpresa geral, uma nova floresta surge diante dos seus olhos, mas desta vez coberta de neve. O grupo deixa marcas profundas de pegadas enquanto se aproxima dos pinheiros, olhando ao redor com admiração e óbvia confusão.

\- Tudo bem, eu não sou o único vendo isto, certo?! – Uno procura confirmar.

\- Como pode ser inverno aqui e primavera do outro lado? – Nico questiona.

\- Não faço ideia... – diz o americano parrudo, e quando os outros se viram para fita-lo, tomam um susto que também o surpreende – Credo! Qual o problema? Por que estão me olhando desse jeito? Tem algo na minha cara?

\- Sim, no corpo todo...! – Jyugo relata – Madeira. – confuso, Rock toca sua face e entra em pânico ao perceber que sua pele ficou marrom e dura.

\- Que diabo é isso? – o prisioneiro 11 mantém distância – Você virou um boneco de madeira? E ainda está fantasiado igual a um soldado?! Como?

\- E como eu vou saber? Só pode ser um sonho! Eu tenho que acordar!

\- Rock, sua boca está enorme! – o preso de número 25 gargalha – Parece um...

\- QUEBRA-NOZES! – três dos amigos falam ao mesmo tempo.

\- "Quebra" o quê? – o quarto do grupo, de olhos heterocromáticos, franze o cenho.

\- Jyugo, você não lembra? Vimos um brinquedo desses na prisão da Rússia.

\- Ah... Certo, mas... Uno, desde quando você tem chifres?

\- Heim? – o loiro põe as mãos na cabeça e toma um susto – EU TENHO CHIFRES!

\- Que legal! – Nico se apressa em apertar o par de galhos – Oh, são de verdade!

\- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, NICO! NÃO PUXA DESTE JEITO, ESTÁ DOENDO!

\- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – o presidiário 69 se joga de cara na neve – É SÓ UM SONHO, SÓ UM SONHO! EU TENHO QUE ACORDAR!

\- Rock, se levanta! Você vai congelar! – Jyugo corre para o quebra-nozes, tentando vira-lo ao contrário – Vamos só voltar por onde viemos e... Ei, a caverna sumiu!

\- Jyugo, olha! O Uno ganhou uma roupa de animal para combinar com os chifres!

\- Não é roupa, Nico! Estou peludo, e minhas mãos e meus pés viraram cascos!

\- Oh, e seu nariz também ficou maior. – o jovem de cabelo verde nota – Mas ainda está andando com duas pernas. Como consegue?

\- A SUA PREOCUPAÇÃO É ESSA? ESTOU VIRANDO UM ALCE LOIRO!

\- Na verdade, você é uma rena. – uma voz feminina se pronuncia, atraindo a atenção masculina para uma bela recém-chegada – Mas de fato, também parece diferente hoje.

Enquanto é observada com curiosidade, a moça com olhos achocolatados deixa no chão o filhote da raça corgi que carregava nos braços, tirando uma caixa de palitos doces do interior da bolsa na forma do cachorro, pendurada no ombro direito. Embora sua pele branca esteja exposta em algumas regiões, seu conjunto de roupas em vermelho e amarelo parece ter algodão suficiente para conforta-la no frio.

E o fato curioso é que do macacão curto à capa de mangas pequenas, combinando com as luvas de braço, as meias 3/8 e as botas cano médio, todo o figurino parece ter sido feito pensando no animal. Inclusive a boina, com um _botton_ da face do cão e enfeites na forma de orelhas caninas. Contudo, excluindo os brincos da aparência de viscos, o que a donzela tem de mais chamativo à vista é, sem dúvida, seu longo cabelo castanho claro, amarrado em duas tranças com fivelas no formato de flocos de neve.

Analisando a visão completa da pessoa em frente, rodeada de _bottons_ e decorações de patinhas por sua roupa, Uno se empolga depressa. Contudo, antes de poder investir em uma cantada, a desconhecida enfia um doce na sua boca.

\- Por que está aqui enrolando, Uno? Sabe que hoje é o dia mais movimentado do ano para nós, então não pode ficar vadiando no único momento em que precisa trabalhar!

\- Ah... – o inglês pisca rapidamente em confusão – Desculpe?

\- Quem é você? – o japonês questiona, depois de colocar Rock de pé.

\- Ah, desculpem altezas, eu não percebi que estavam aí!

\- "Altezas"... Heim? – Jyugo olha para Nico, notando que agora ambos estão usando roupas caras e elegantes, e aponta também para si – Nós?

\- Nossas algemas sumiram! Demais! – o preso 25 exclama – Que roupas são estas?

\- E eu sei lá! Não sei nem onde estamos! Ei, que lugar é este?

\- Oh sim, onde estão meus modos? – a estranha dá uma risada, abrindo os braços na sequência – Bem-vindos à Terra dos Contos! Sou Victória, a secretária do Papai Noel.

\- Está de brincadeira?! – o americano amadeirado move os braços com dificuldade.

\- Por todas as estrelas do céu, o que faz aqui fora Rock? Devia estar ajudando os outros quebra-nozes a monitorar as crianças no palácio.

\- Olha moça, deve ter nos confundido com outras pessoas. Ou criaturas...

\- Não venha com essa, Uno! – Victória contrai o semblante e o agarra por um chifre – Você adora brincar, mas se trabalhar direito hoje, vou te recompensar com coisas doces.

\- Sério? – ele a fita de cima a baixo e sorri com malícia, logo recobrando a postura – Tudo bem! Até mais pessoal! Boa sorte no caminho de volta!

\- Ei, volte aqui seu traíra! – Rock de repente joga seu chapéu entre as patas do amigo e o derruba no chão – Escuta aqui, **secretária do Papai Noel** , precisamos achar o caminho de volta! Temos que sair deste lugar agora!

\- "Caminho de volta"...? – a mulher reflete um pouco – Oh, querem dizer para o reino dos príncipes? Bem, se estavam ajudando os dois a acharem o caminho de casa, as coisas são diferentes! Desculpem por repreendê-los. Levante, Uno. – ela estende a mão para a rena, que aceita e fica de pé – Acho que temos um tempinho até Papai Noel sair para entregar os presentes, então vou ajuda-los. O meio mais rápido para viajar entre os mundos é usando os portais da Terra dos Contos, que ficam no jardim do palácio da gentil princesa Usagi. Eu sei que ela permitirá que usem um.

\- Maravilha, então vamos! – Uno entrelaça o braço de Victória no seu, andando na frente dos demais – E quem sabe depois podemos conversar sobre aqueles "doces".

\- Puxa, você é uma rena gulosa. – a jovem suspira e enfia outro palito de chocolate na boca dele, guardando a caixa de volta na bolsa – Petit, volte para casa sem mim, sim?! E avise que atrasaremos. – ela pede ao cachorrinho, que late em resposta e sai correndo.

Assim, o grupo se encaminha para o leste, e de repente a neve da floresta começa a derreter. Os tipos de árvores mudam de novo, conforme uma grama fresca surge para se adequar à trilha de terra que passa a ficar visível. Por fim, após meia hora de caminhada, um magnifico palácio surge no horizonte. Os guardas no portão, quebra-nozes parecidos com a nova versão de Rock, deixam os convidados passarem sem titubear.

Atravessando a ponte de madeira, por cima do lago repleto de cisnes, os rapazes se deparam com um belíssimo jardim. No pátio de entrada, casinhas formadas por livros se espalham ao redor de esculturas de animais sobre toras, e no centro de tudo, uma escadaria coberta por um tapete leva à porta do paço. Jyugo explora o local com curiosidade, até se inclinar para observar uma estátua de gato e dar de cara com um par de pêssegos luzentes.

\- Oh, príncipe Jyugo! – a dona desses olhos irradia um sorriso ofuscante – Mas que surpresa agradável! É um prazer recebe-lo na Terra dos Contos.

\- Ah... Obrigado. – é o que o jovem consegue pronunciar com dificuldade.

\- Ah, Kazumi, aí está você! – a secretária do Papai Noel se aproxima da moça de pele branca e segura sua mão – Altezas, esta é Kazumi, a prima da princesa Usagi.

Com uma leve reverência, a recém-apresentada Kazumi deixa duas mechas de seus cabelos negros caírem sobre os ombros, bagunçando o coque baixo. A evidente bailarina, suspensa em suas sapatilhas vermelhas, desce da pequena caixinha de música prateada onde dançava, para ficar mais próxima dos outros. Assim, é mais fácil perceber que não são falsos os estranhos espinhos envolvendo seu corpo, apesar de servirem como base dos diminutos rubis enfeitando o colar em seu pescoço, a fita no cabelo e o vestido com tutu.

Quando um vento leve bate nas curtas mangas em seus braços, fazendo suas mechas esconderem os brincos carmesim, a cor de todo o traje e das pétalas das flores que voam em sua direção, a impressão passada é a de uma rosa recém-desabrochada.

\- Desde que chegou de visita ao palácio, você não para de dançar aqui fora.

\- Não me culpe Victória, por favor. Sabe que me sinto confinada se não estiver ao ar livre, especialmente depois de Serafina me proibir de redecorar o salão de entrada.

\- Bem, então acho que posso dar um jeito no seu tédio. – Victória se volta para os homens – Suas Altezas querem retornar para casa, mas precisam de ajuda.

\- Na verdade, nós também vamos com eles. – Rock informa depressa.

\- Mas Rock, não vai monitorar as crianças dos reinos com os outros quebra-nozes? – questiona a prima da princesa – Sabe que Papai Noel precisa ter um controle de quais delas estão merecendo ganhar seu pedido de Natal, e os portais não podem se vigiarem.

\- Ah, isso... Olha, acho que um boneco a menos não vai fazer diferença desta vez.

\- Ou uma rena! – é a vez de Uno erguer a mão; ou melhor, pata – Eu também vou.

\- Nada disso, Uno! Papai Noel precisa de todas as renas para entregar os presentes!

\- Olha só... Victória, não é?! Bela senhorita Victória... – ele chega perto dela – Acho você adorável, mas por nenhum doce eu puxarei o trenó de um velhinho como um animal.

\- Do que está falando? Resolveu se rebelar justo agora?

\- Ele deve ter comigo algo estragado! – Nico de repente puxa o inglês para longe – Por favor, nos deem um minutinho para conversarmos! – dito isto, ele distancia os amigos das mulheres e reúne todos em uma roda.

\- O que está fazendo, Nico? Eu não vou puxar nenhum trenó!

\- E eu não quero passar o resto dos meus dias sendo um boneco de madeira!

\- Calma pessoal! Ouçam: eu acho que estamos sonhando. É a única explicação para tudo isto. Se quisermos acordar, temos que dar um jeito de sair daqui.

\- Era o que estávamos tentando fazer até você nos interromper!

\- Mas Rock, não conseguiremos sem seguir a história, sem fazer o que for preciso.

\- O que o Nico disse tem lógica. – Jyugo concorda – Não deve ser tão difícil assim.

\- Para vocês é fácil falar! São dois príncipes nesta história, enquanto eu sou uma rena que fala e anda como gente, e Rock virou um brinquedo gigante com queixo enorme!

\- Obrigado por me lembrar. Aliás, se estamos sonhando a mesma coisa, a gente não devia poder controlar as coisas? Tipo agora... Uno, vamos experimentar voltar ao normal! – o loiro concorda com a cabeça e ambos fecham os olhos, fazendo caretas concentradas, porém nada ocorre – Droga! Por que isto está acontecendo?

\- Sei lá, mas talvez devêssemos seguir o fluxo mesmo. Agora, se eu tiver que andar de quatro e aguentar um chicote, Vossas Baixezas vão apanhar quando acordarmos! – aos risos, os presos 15 e 25 concordam, e então o quarteto retorna para junto das moças.

\- Então... Nós pedimos que Uno e Rock nos acompanhassem até em casa. – o rapaz de orbes heterocromáticos explica – Seria possível?

\- Bem... Se é um pedido dos príncipes, acho que pode ser viável. Certo Vic?

\- Oh bem, está certo. Posso me entender com Papai Noel depois. Bom, se eu estiver certa, Vossas Altezas nunca visitaram nosso reino antes. Certo?

\- Sim! Por isso não sabemos como voltar para casa! – o americano mais novo afirma com carisma – Mas podemos usar um portal desses que falaram, não é?!

\- Oh claro! Estou certa de que minha prima não irá se opor. Vamos consulta-la.

Com a iniciativa de Kazumi, o grupo adentra o salão do palácio e passa por muitos cômodos diferentes. Rock se encanta com comes e bebes sendo servidos na mesa da sala de jantar, enquanto Uno e Nico precisam se controlar para não invadirem a área de jogos. Por fim, chegando ao aposento do trono real, os homens estranham a ausência de qualquer coisa parecida com uma cadeira no local. Ao invés disto, um grande e belo tipo de ovo branco, adornado com ouro e diamantes, está depositado em frente a uma escadaria.

Subitamente, o objeto começa a se abrir, e de dentro dele, surgem dois cisnes alvos, usando pequenas coroas douradas. Além do mais, sobre almofadas e caixas de presentes, uma linda dama de longas madeixas rosadas, tal qual os brilhantes olhos, senta curvada em direção aos joelhos dobrados. Nesta pose, mais do que seu vestido, sua meia-calça e os sapatos elegantes, tendo o traje as mesmas cores do seu cabelo e do ovo, é o largo par de asas brancas em suas costas o atrativo de todos os olhares.

Devagar, a sorridente princesa, titulada com uma coroa menor do que as flores em seu pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, coloca os pés no chão e cumprimenta os convidados.

\- Vic, que prazer revê-la! – Usagi abraça Victória sem cerimônia – E as duas vieram em tão boa companhia... Olá Uno, altezas. – os mencionados retribuem o cumprimento, passada a súbita surpresa do encontro – A que devo a visita tão em cima da hora?

\- Desculpe a intromissão, princesa, mas nós queremos ir para casa. – Nico informa.

\- E querem usar um dos portais do palácio, certo?! É claro, eu permito. E meus pais também não devem ser contra. Ok? – ela se vira para os dois cisnes, que arensam.

\- Seus pais... Os cisnes? – Uno arqueia uma sobrancelha, vendo a jovem acenar em confirmação – Ok... Acho que não é a coisa mais estranha que já vimos até agora. – ele sussurra para Jyugo, que concorda levemente com a cabeça.

\- Ah, por isso você tem asas! – Nico fala admirado – Faz sentido!

\- Faz? – seus confusos amigos indagam, contudo são ignorados.

\- Bem, eu adoraria ajuda-los, mas não posso abrir os portais. – a princesa confessa com pesar, logo tornando a se alegrar – Mas sei quem pode fazê-lo: a **fada caramelo**!

\- "Fada caramelo"? – Rock movimenta sua grande boca – Ela é feita de doce?

\- Não! – Kazumi dá uma risada – Porém, ela é tão doce quanto. E agora me lembro que Rock nunca teve a chance de vê-la pessoalmente, não é?! É que está sempre ocupada.

\- Vou leva-los até ela. – Usagi se prontifica – Mama, papa, eu já volto!

Ouvindo os cisnes arensarem em resposta, o grupo sai do local e caminha por mais uns corredores, até finalmente parar em uma estufa no centro do paço. A fada em questão se encontra no pátio interno, contando flores distraidamente. Ao sentir novas presenças, a alva mulher de medianos cabelos roxos espia os visitantes com seus orbes do tom de vinho, virando-se dentro do extenso e largo vestido branco e preto.

Ela abaixa o capuz sobre a cabeça e expõe suas iluminadas asas estilo libélula, de um claro tom azul-esverdeado. Ao fitar Rock, um sorriso malicioso brota em seus lábios.

\- Dois príncipes, uma rena e... Um quebra-nozes. Que visitas surpreendentes.

\- O motivo da visita é tão surpreendente quanto. – Victória revira os olhos e abraça a amiga – Por que seu vestido está rasgado, Serafina?

\- Oh, eu estava colhendo algumas rosas para fazer novas receitas. Está tudo bem... Bem, em que posso ser útil? Embora, antes de tudo, é um prazer conhece-los, senhores.

\- Ah, igualmente. – é o prisioneiro 69 quem lhe responde – É... "Fada caramelo"?

\- É apenas um apelido gentil. – ela responde sua pergunta muda – Meu nome real é Serafina. Sou conhecida como "fada caramelo" devido meu hábito culinário, de cozinhar principalmente doces. Mas suponho que não vieram aqui por causa disto.

\- Está certa. – Usagi responde – Eles precisam usar um portal para ir ao reino dos príncipes, mas enquanto os quebra-nozes só podem monitorar os portais, você sabe que é a única capaz de abri-los. Então, pode dizer qual portal eles devem usar?

\- Mas é claro! Esse seria... – antes que Serafina termine, algo quebra o telhado de vidro da estufa, agitando as flores e causando pânico.

\- Tentando me passar a perna? – diz uma voz masculina – Eu acho que não!

\- MUSASHI? – os rapazes falam ao mesmo tempo, vendo o moreno voar sobre suas cabeças com asas e garras de um falcão gigante.

Sem demora, o jovem cego balança seus membros superiores, soltando penas como uma harpia, e diante dos olhos de todos, as mulheres no recinto se transformam em belos cisnes. Paralisados, os presidiários da cela 13, do prédio 13 de Nanba, veem seu sonho se tornar um estranho pesadelo, enquanto o colega Musashi some tão rápido quanto surgiu.

\- QUE DIABO ACONTECEU AQUI? – berra o estadunidense mais parrudo.

\- Ai meu Deus, olha o que ele fez com as garotas! – Uno fica de quatro pela primeira vez, tentando se comunicar com as aves que o encaram – Senhorita secretária, princesa, alguém...! Falem comigo! Conseguem me entender? – os animais arensam em resposta.

\- Elas não parecem estar entendendo as coisas como os pais da princesa. – Nico se abaixa e fita o cisne com uma coroa sobre a cabeça – Princesa, você está bem?

\- Claro que elas não estão bem, Nico! Isto é um desastre! – é a vez de Jyugo entrar em pânico, vendo as roupas femininas jogadas no chão – Como vamos sair daqui agora?

\- ACORDA! – Rock grita várias vezes, batendo a cabeça contra uma coluna.

\- ROCK, VOCÊ VAI QUEBRAR A CABEÇA! LITERALMENTE! – o prisioneiro inglês segura o quebra-nozes pela direita, recebendo o apoio do japonês pela esquerda.

\- Oh gente! – na agitação, escuta-se a voz baixinha do americano de cabelo verde.

\- Então você tira a gente daqui, Uno! – o preso 69 exige – Fale com o Papai Noel!

\- Rock, você rachou a cabeça? Uno não conhece o Papai Noel. Ele nem...

\- Pessoal! – o trio se cala de repente ao ouvir a segunda chamada, e então notam a presença dos supostos rei e rainha da Terra dos Contos na frente de Nico – Eles me deram um mapa. Acho que precisamos encontrar algo, ou alguém.

\- Quem? – o loiro do time corre para olhar o papel, bem como os demais – Tem um "X" marcado aqui. É para procurarmos alguém nesse lugar? – o par de cisnes inteligentes acena positivamente – Bom, se tem alguém que pode nos ajudar, vamos lá!

\- Mas acho que estão nos dizendo para levar aquelas garotas. – o jovem com olhos bicolores observa os pássaros apontarem para as aves enfeitiçadas – Isto vai dar trabalho.

 **Continua...**


	2. Cap 2

**Cap. 2**

Na gloriosa Terra dos Contos, é a manhã da véspera de Natal, e do lado de fora do palácio da família real, os quatro prisioneiros da cela 13, do prédio 13 de Nanba, olham para todos os lados do jardim, sem saber o que fazer. Uno levanta um mapa em suas mãos, entregue pelos próprios rei e rainha cisnes, e observa suas rotas por ângulos diferentes.

\- Eu não faço a menor ideia do que está escrito aqui. Como vamos chegar até o local que marca o "X" no mapa se não sabemos como andar neste lugar?

\- Nós devíamos era estar preocupados em como vamos voltar para Nanba. – Rock relembra – Devíamos voltar por onde viemos e procurar aquela caverna. Se é que nós não estamos mais na prisão. Pode ser que, na verdade, ainda estejamos dentro do complexo, no meio de um evento maluco planejado pelos guardas. Vai saber; Nanba é enorme!

\- Mas se estamos mesmo sonhando, talvez a gente não consiga acordar sem antes ajudar as garotas a serem humanas de novo. – Nico rebate, vindo mais atrás dos amigos e sendo seguido por quatro cisnes fêmeas.

\- Como fez para elas te seguirem? – Jyugo pergunta, vendo-o erguer uma caixa de palitos doces na mão direita – Chocolate?

\- Parece que elas gostam. – o rapaz ri quando a princesa alada tenta escala-lo para comer uma guloseima – Estava na bolsa da secretária do Papai Noel.

\- Ah, com certeza aqueles cisnes só querem que a gente vá até esse lugar por causa dessas mulheres! Não deve ter nada lá para nos tirar desta roubada!

\- Mas Rock, ouviu aquela princesa dizer que só a fada pode nos mandar para casa. Se elas deixarem de serem cisnes, vão nos ajudar em agradecimento. – o inglês explica, logo sorrindo com malícia – E talvez deem uns agrados a mais.

\- Se não conseguimos acordar por conta própria, mesmo sendo nosso sonho, duvido que você consiga o que está pretendendo com alguma delas.

\- Não seja estraga-prazeres, Jyugo! Tudo bem, agora, como se lê este mapa?

\- Talvez tenha alguém que possa nos levar até lá. – sugere o americano mais magro – Que tal pedirmos carona no trenó daquele elfo ali? – ele aponta para o portão.

Na entrada, uma bela criatura com orelhas pontudas e roupa natalina conversa com os guardas quebra-nozes, pedindo algo. O grupo não pode ver o seu rosto, então se dirige para fora, e logo todos têm uma grande surpresa.

\- SEITAROU? – os presidiários falam ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sim? – responde o belo homem – Como sabem o meu nome? Ah, Uno! Era aqui que você estava esse tempo todo? Sabia que a senhorita Victória está louca te procurando?

\- Sabia. – a rena loira dá um meio sorriso – Já nos esbarramos.

\- Oh sim, altezas! – Seitarou se curva em cumprimento – É um prazer conhece-los. Eu sou um dos ajudantes do Papai Noel, Seitarou. Fiquei sabendo que estavam no palácio.

\- Certo, certo... O que **você** está fazendo aqui? – o prisioneiro 69 questiona – Você é um elfo? Embora seja estranho, essa roupa combina contigo.

\- Sou um duende. É que nasci com gigantismo. – ele faz uma pausa – Preciso falar com a princesa Usagi, para pegar os presentes de Natal que ela vai doar às crianças.

\- Ah, devem ser aqueles que estavam dentro do ovo gigante! – Nico menciona – Só que você vai ter que falar com os pais dela, porque a princesa não vai entender.

\- E por que não? – o duende finalmente repara nos cisnes perto dele, arensando.

\- Porque ela virou um cisne. – o preso 25 segue – E sua prima, a fada e a secretária.

\- E esta é a conversa mais estranha que eu já ouvi na vida. – Rock balança os braços.

\- Oh não, que coisa terrível! – o guarda do prédio 13 lamenta, bem como os quebra-nozes surpresos – Isso, eu aposto, foi coisa daquele malvado mago Musashi!

\- Foi ele mesmo! – Jyugo confirma – Chegou voando, literalmente, e transformou todas em aves quando deixou várias penas caírem. Como sabe?

\- Bem, há muito tempo ele quer casar suas filhas com Vossas Altezas, mas nunca teve a oportunidade de entrar no seu reino. Agora que estavam visitando a família real da Terra dos Contos, ele deve ter transformado a princesa e as outras em cisnes para evitar que tenham ajuda e saiam daqui antes de concretizar seus planos.

\- Como é? – Uno faz uma careta – Que história mais louca é esta? O que nos deram para comer antes de apagarmos ontem, heim?

\- Do que está falando? – Seitarou ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Ah, esquece! Olha, nos deram um mapa para trazer elas de volta ao normal, mas não sabemos o que, ou quem, devemos procurar, nem como chegar lá. Pode ajudar?

\- Deixe-me ver. – o duende segura o mapa e dá uma olhada na direção indicada – Ah, eu conheço este lugar! É a casa do senhor Hajime!

\- Do Hajime? – o príncipe japonês repete – Então ele também está aqui?

\- É claro. O príncipe conhece ele? Bem, suponho que sim. O senhor Hajime vive nestas terras há muitos anos, mas sua rabugice deve ser conhecida por todos os reinos. – o guarda do prédio 13 dá uma risada, até de repente fazer uma expressão chorosa – Ai, por favor, não digam para ele que eu disse isso!

\- Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que nos ajudar a chegar lá. – Rock negocia.

\- Querem ir à casa dele? A Montanha Nevada é o território da rainha da neve, e ela não deixa ninguém entrar naquele lugar excerto o senhor Hajime e seu cãozinho.

\- Pensei que o Hajime tivesse um gato. – o prisioneiro 15 ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Seja o que for, tem um jeito de transforma-las de volta? – a rena inglesa insiste.

\- Acho que sim. O senhor Hajime é o guardião do Livro de Previsões da Floresta. Tudo que foi escrito, ou será escrito, na história da Terra dos Contos está nele. Talvez o livro possa mostrar como quebrar a maldição das senhoritas.

\- Ótimo! Se quebrarmos a maldição, elas nos mandam para casa! – Jyugo celebra – Vamos logo Seitarou! Nos dê uma carona no seu trenó! – ele aponta para o veículo atrás do duende, que rapidamente se desespera.

\- O quê? Não! Ele não é meu, é do Papai Noel! Eu só tomei emprestado para pegar os presentes da doação. Não posso viajar com ele; eu nem mesmo trouxe as renas!

\- Falando nisto, como você dirigiu esse negócio sozinho? – indaga o quebra-nozes americano – Não me diga que esse trenó é motorizado. – os presidiários riem.

\- Não entendi, porém, na verdade, ele pode sim voar sozinho. – Seitarou confirma, fazendo os demais pararem – Com pó mágico, é claro. As renas não precisam mais puxar o trenó, mas isso virou uma tradição de Natal, então mantemos por causa das crianças.

\- Quer dizer que esse tempo todo eu fiquei preocupado por nada? – Uno bufa – Ah, já cansei! Vamos logo subir essa montanha e terminar com isto!

Dito isto, os prisioneiros logo puxam o guarda do prédio 13 na direção do trenó, e os cisnes também entram nele com o incentivo dos palitos de chocolate. Após o ajudante do Papai Noel receber os presentes doados pela família real, buscados e entregues pelos quebra-nozes, ele aperta um botão no veículo que solta um pó colorido ao redor, fazendo o transporte voar. Em pouco tempo, rumando para o norte, o grupo chega ao seu destino.

\- Até que enfim, terra firme! – o preso 11 suspira, colocando uma pata para fora do trenó que flutua perto da beira de um penhasco, quando de repente as pedras quebram e caem, fazendo-o se encolher dentro do veículo de novo – Só que não!

\- Seitarou, não tem como você estacionar isto? – o impaciente Rock questiona.

\- Eu tenho que voltar e entregar os presentes que faltam. Sinto muito, mas a partir deste ponto, vocês estão por conta própria.

\- Fazer o quê. Vamos logo! – o japonês dá de ombros e pisa no solo gélido.

Depois que ele sai sem o menor problema, é seguido pelos cisnes e o estadunidense de cabelo verde. Todavia, na vez dos outros, a rena tropeça em seus cascos, indo de cara na neve, e o quebra-nozes distraído cai por cima dela. Seus amigos não demoram a rir.

\- Que droga! É muito difícil andar deste jeito! – o inglês reclama, balançando seus chifres – Rock, saia de cima de mim! Você pesa mais do que o normal!

\- E quem mandou você tropeçar nas próprias pernas, rena idiota?!

\- Ei pessoal, escutem: – Seitarou os chama seriamente – O senhor Hajime odeia o Natal, então ele vai evitar ajuda-los a todo o custo. Portanto, não sejam grosseiros.

\- Não nos diga o que fazer, duende superdesenvolvido! – Uno sacode seus galhos na direção dele, acertando-o com um punhado de cristais de gelo.

\- Não se esforce para parecer sério! – o presidiário 69 chuta outra porção de neve, e logo todos estão jogando bolas na cabeça do guarda.

\- Você é tão irritante, bonitinho! – eles dizem dentre outras gozações.

\- Vocês... VOCÊS SÃO TÃO HORRÍVEIS! EU NÃO TENHO CULPA DE SER BONITO! – o duende se vai chorando aos berros.

\- Ah, senti falta disso. – Jyugo toma fôlego – Quase parece que estamos em casa.

\- Excerto pelo fato de que estamos no topo de um precipício, em um lugar bastante estranho. – Rock suspira, e logo todos se viram para a porta de madeira entre duas rochas.

\- Será que Hajime vai nos deixar entrar? – Nico indaga – Devíamos bater?

\- Claro que não! – o príncipe japonês se aproxima da maçaneta – Só me deem um segundo. – e mal ele termina, a porta é rapidamente aberta – Pronto. Vamos!

Devagar, o quarteto de prisioneiros e o dos cisnes adentram o local, subindo a longa escadaria que dá acesso à sala da casa. Assim que ouve os passos dos intrusos, o cão de guarda do morador corre para se colocar entre eles e a próxima escada no corredor.

\- Alto intrusos! Saiam agora da casa do meu mestre!

\- Kenshirou? – os invasores masculinos dizem juntos, rindo em seguida.

\- Você é o cachorro do Hajime?! – o americano mais velho aponta para o homem com orelhas de cão, fazendo uma expressão provocadora.

\- Eu não pensei que fosse viver para ver este dia! – o preso 15 segura a barriga.

\- Ei, ei, será que o Hajime é um gorila então? – Uno sugere entre gargalhadas.

\- Sim, como o supervisor Samon sempre chamava ele! – lembra o presidiário 25.

\- O que está acontecendo aí embaixo, Kenshirou? – a voz grossa do seu supervisor faz os residentes da cela 13 silenciarem de imediato.

O som de passos e uma sombra tremulante indicam que alguém está descendo os degraus lentamente. A tensão, e alguma curiosidade, consomem os rapazes, até aparecer um Hajime versão verde e completamente peluda. Aí eles começam a rir outra vez.

\- HAJIME É O **GRINCH**! – Rock grita, agora apontando para o outro morador.

\- QUE COISA MAIS RIDÍCULA! EU VOU MIJAR!

\- NÃO UNO! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ USANDO CALÇAS! – Jyugo alerta enquanto se acaba de rir, apoiando-se no loiro conforme Nico se segura nele para não cair.

\- QUEM É ESSE BANDO DE IMBECIS? – Hajime berra para Kenshirou.

\- Não sei mestre. Eles invadiram a casa. Mas acho que essa rena é do Papai Noel, e o quebra-nozes só pode ter vindo do palácio.

\- Muito bem, o que vocês querem na minha casa? Não viram os avisos na entrada?

\- Aqueles de "cai fora", "fim da trilha" e etc.? – o jovem de olhos bicolores pergunta – Pisamos nessas placas para limpar os pés.

\- Hajime, precisamos de um livro que você guarda aqui, na sua casa. – esclarece o estadunidense de cabelo verde – O Musashi transformou a princesa e suas amigas nesses cisnes. – ele mostra as aves brancas se espalhando pelo cômodo.

\- Ei, controlem esses bichos! Não quero sujeira na minha casa!

\- Você ouviu o que o Nico acabou de dizer? – o inglês pergunta – Entrega logo o livro! Sabemos que está com você, o tal "Livro"... Alguma coisa "da floresta".

\- Que ousadia invadirem a casa do mestre para exigir que ele entregue seu bem mais valioso! Saiam agora mesmo, e levem esses bichos com vocês! – a revolta de Kenshirou termina aborrecendo os cisnes, que vão bicar o cachorro até seu dono afugentar as moças.

\- Então era essa a intenção de vocês? – o supervisor do prédio 13 acaricia a cabeça do tristonho parceiro – Vir nos chantagear com essas aves, se é que são mulheres mesmo!

\- Ah... – o prisioneiro 69 troca um olhar com os amigos e todos fazem um acordo mudo – É, isso mesmo! Parece que você percebeu, então passa logo o livro!

\- Como são irritantes!... Eu não cedo tão fácil! – Hajime se interrompe ao ouvir um choramingado de Kenshirou, que tem sua cauda mordida por um dos cisnes – Droga...! Está bem, está bem! Eu vou buscar o maldito livro, então tirem esses bichos de perto do Kenshirou, criaturas abusadas! – ele diz, subindo novamente a escadaria do corredor.

\- Olha só quem fala. – Uno torce o nariz, e quando finalmente o supervisor retorna, traz consigo um grosso livro verde e empoeirado.

\- Pronto. – ele assopra a capa, fazendo alguns espirrarem, e vira algumas páginas – Disseram que esses cisnes são, na verdade, a princesa deste reino e suas amigas? – o grupo de jovens acena em confirmação, fazendo-o passar mais algumas folhas – Ah, aqui está. Pelo visto, isso realmente aconteceu. A data bate, e a sequência de acontecimentos...

\- Dá para saber isso tudo mesmo? – Nico tenta espiar o conteúdo.

\- É claro! – é o cão, supervisor do prédio 4, quem responde desta vez – Esse livro é mágico, e contém toda a história da Terra dos Contos; passado, presente ou futuro.

\- Certo, e aí diz como fazemos para as garotas voltarem ao normal?

\- Eu vou verificar; não me apresse, Vossa Chateza! – enquanto Hajime busca uma resposta, os demais riem do novo apelido de Jyugo – Achei! É simples: vocês só precisam pedir à rainha da neve para transforma-las ao que eram antes.

\- Quer dizer, a dona da montanha? – Rock faz uma careta.

\- Sim. – o supervisor do quarteto sorri diabolicamente, fechando o livro – Não deve ser problema para vocês, excerto que... Oh, que cabeça a minha! Vocês invadiram este lugar, e a minha casa! Então, boa sorte. – ele ri ao lado de Kenshirou.

\- Não mesmo! Você vai com a gente! – Uno exige – Nós sabemos que essa rainha gosta de você, por algum motivo, portanto precisamos que peça para ela desfazer a...

\- Nem pensar! Aquela mulher é assustadora! Ela nem é uma rainha de verdade, mas por morar sozinha em uma montanha e ser muito brava, todos começaram a chama-la de "rainha da neve". – os presidiários se entreolham.

\- Mas... Hajime, **você** mora sozinho em uma montanha, e é rabugento. – Jyugo fala, provocando mais uma careta na criatura verde – Olha aí, viu?! Não deve ser problema.

\- Dois rabugentos se entendem. – o príncipe de cabelo verde sorri.

\- Escutem aqui, eu não me importo com quem vocês são... – o olhar de Hajime vai ficando mais assustador, causando receio nos outros – Deem o fora da minha casa agora, ou eu juro que vou...! – o supervisor é interrompido por um arensado, e pela primeira vez, o preso 15 consegue distinguir Kazumi das demais aves, por seus olhos de pêssego.

\- Eu... Acho que elas não gostam quando fica tão irritado. – sorri o jovem dos orbes heterocromáticos, e quando o dono da moradia abre a boca para revidar, ouve-se um novo arensar da prima da princesa, o que se repete por um tempo.

\- Mas que coisa! Por que eu tenho que ser pressionado por vocês?

\- Oh solitário Hajime, não seja tão rabugento. – uma voz inesperada preenche a sala de repente, e de uma luz vinda do teto, surge uma entidade translúcida e maquiada – Você precisa deixar seu rancor de lado e... AH! – o ser de aparência peculiar se interrompe ao fitar Hajime – Pelo amor de Deus, o que te aconteceu? Os anos foram cruéis contigo.

\- Supervisor Kiji?! – a rena inglesa se apavora – Está voando! Você morreu?

\- Bem, sim, mas já faz muito tempo. Agora estou trabalhando como o Fantasma do Natal Passado. Não lembro de ter lhe visitado. Nós nos conhecemos, rena estranha e feia?

\- "Feia"?! Por que eu tenho que ser insultado por você até aqui?

\- Mas o que está acontecendo? Quantas pessoas mais vão invadir a minha casa?!

\- Ah sim, desculpe Hajime; eu me distraí por um momento e perdi o foco. É que eu fui chamado de última hora para fazer uma visita a uma criatura ranzinza, mas não sabia quem era. Fiquei um pouco chocado. – o irritado supervisor do prédio 13 cruza os braços e faz uma careta – Muito bem, então... Pode me chamar de Kiji. Sou o...

\- É, já ouvimos quem é você. O que está fazendo na casa do mestre?

\- Que cachorrinho mais nervoso! Eu vim mostrar ao Hajime sua vida no passado.

\- Não preciso ver nada. Lembro muito bem como foi minha infância.

\- Bom, mas eu não sei como ela foi, então, quem quiser assistir, acompanhe comigo. – Kiji balança a varinha branca em sua mão, formando uma esfera luminosa no ar, e logo quase todos estão sentados no chão para assistir ao _show_ – Oh, pobrezinho. – o carcereiro do prédio 3 de Nanba faz um som estalado com a boca, em negação – Sem pais, com um irmão pequeno para cuidar... Seu irmão foi adotado por uma família boazinha, e você foi deixado de lado para viver sozinho nesta montanha. – ele pega um lenço do bolso e seca os olhos – Tendo como companhia apenas um cachorro tão azedo quanto ele. Tão triste... – o fantasma empresta o pano para os presos assoarem seus narizes.

\- NÃO PRECISA NARRAR TUDO! TODOS ESTÃO VENDO!

\- Então, Hajime, você ficou aborrecido com o Natal porque teve inveja dos outros? – questiona Jyugo, encarando a criatura verde – Por que não ficou com seu irmão?

\- É. Não parecia que aquela família ia te recusar. Você é que preferiu não ficar lá. – Rock declara ao ver as imagens do passado, aparecendo diante dos seus olhos.

\- Era uma família grande. Eu não queria que Hitoshi corresse o risco de passar fome, porque tinham mais duas bocas para alimentar, mas sabia que ele iria querer vir atrás de mim, então preferi viver longe da cidade. Aí encontrei Kenshirou, e não me custava deixar ele ficar. Assim, passamos a morar juntos. – ao fim da explicação, Hajime se surpreende, assim como Kenshirou, ao ver o público chorar ainda mais.

\- Pobrezinho do Hajime! – Nico passa as mãos nos olhos – Passar o Natal sozinho!

\- Acho que te julgamos mal. – Uno dá um sorriso triste – Sinto muito, camarada.

\- PAREM DE SENTIR PENA DE MIM! EU NÃO PRECISO DISTO!

\- Certo, certo. Ele não merece a delicadeza de ninguém! – outra voz conhecida surge repentinamente, logo atrás do cachorro – Esse gorila verde precisa ser menos insensível.

\- E agora, quem é você? E a quem está chamando de "gorila", seu macaco?!

\- EU NÃO SOU UM "MACACO", SUA BESTA! Sou Samon, o Fantasma do Natal Presente. – o supervisor do edifício 5 aponta para si – Eu vim mostrar...

\- Deixa eu adivinhar: o presente dele? – o quebra-nozes ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Ah... É, pois é. Pensando bem, é bastante óbvio... Enfim, eu tenho uma lista aqui das coisas que você fez de ruim este ano! – Samon desenrola um pergaminho comprido.

\- E você é o quê, Papai Noel? Vai me castigar com carvão por ter sido "malcriado"?

\- Até que eu quero, **quero muito agora** ; mas só posso prestar contas. Escutem: esse gorila verde é acusado de vários crimes natalinos! Você levou todos os enfeites da loja de decoração da cidade, e agora ninguém está podendo decorar suas casas!

\- Ele já tinha encomendado os enfeites para decorar a casa da família que adotou o seu irmão. Eu tenho os recibos. – Kenshirou tira alguns papéis de dentro do seu chapéu.

\- Ah... Tá, mas... E quanto a isto aqui?... "Roubo de presentes de um velhinho"! – o "macaco" fantasma lê no papel – Se defenda disto!

\- Eu protesto! – o carcereiro do prédio 4 de Nanba levanta a pata – O mestre pegou de volta os presentes que esse falso velhinho estava roubando das casas! Era um ladrão!

\- Como "ladrão"?! – Samon relê seu relatório com aborrecimento, porém, ao ver o cachorro abrir o Livro de Previsões da Floresta, e mostrar o ocorrido descrito nas páginas, ele se cala – É... Tudo bem, foi um engano. Mas e... Esperem aí! – o fantasma puxa a lista em mãos até o final – AHÁ, aqui está! "Multas por estacionar trenó em local proibido".

\- Isso é um crime de Natal? – o príncipe japonês ergue uma sobrancelha e cruza os braços – Agora acho que está apelando.

\- Se não tem nada a esconder, ele também pode justificar isto! E aí? Pode explicar?

\- Na verdade sim, com uma justificativa óbvia: eu não tenho trenó.

\- COMO NÃO? E COMO EXPLICA ESSA RENA NA SUA CASA?

\- Eu sou a rena do Papai Noel. Aparentemente... – o inglês troca um olhar com os amigos, que acenam em confirmação – Então... Se já acabou, podemos voltar ao assunto principal? Queremos a ajuda do Hajime para quebrar a maldição das garotas.

\- E eu disse que não planejo ir falar com a rainha da neve em nome de vocês.

\- RECONSIDERE! – alguém canta alto bem atrás de Hajime, assustando a todos.

\- QUE IDEIA FOI ESSA? – o dono da casa berra em irritação – QUER QUE EU FIQUE SURDO? QUEM É VOCÊ, SEU MALUCO ROQUEIRO?

\- Eu não sou um "roqueiro", sou o... – a entidade nova no ambiente faz uma pausa dramática, fazendo várias luzes se agruparem sobre si e outras formarem uma frase em cima – FANTASMA DO NATAL FUTURO! – quando ele acaba a apresentação cantada em seu microfone, nota que o público continua quieto e desfaz a sua pose de ídolo – Mas podem me chamar de Mitsuru. Que público difícil... Eu vim...

\- Me mostrar meu futuro. Ok, ok... Nossa, se eu soubesse que ia ter tanta gente me visitando de surpresa hoje, teria instalado antes aquele sistema de segurança que planejei!

\- Se tivesse instalado, teríamos passado por ele de qualquer jeito.

\- O Jyugo tem razão! Ficamos muito bons nisso! – Rock dá uma risada.

\- Vocês são estranhos. – Mitsuru prossegue – Eu só vim recomendar que aceite a missão, Hajime. Você terá boas surpresas, que farão o Natal melhorar nos próximos anos.

\- Nós te deixaremos em paz depois. A menos que esteja com medo. – Uno provoca.

\- Eu vou mostrar quem é medroso! – Hajime tira dois cachecóis de um cabideiro ali perto, colocando um nele e o outro em Kenshirou – Pois nós vamos subir esta montanha!

 **Continua...**


	3. Cap 3

**Então gente, aqui vai uma surpresa interessante: esta fanfic foi preparada para servir de introdução à outra fanfic de Nanbaka minha, que está em construção; a primeira que fiz, "Oásis Proibido". No final desta leitura, se não tiver dado uma olhada na outra, dê uma passadinha lá. Acredito que vai gostar!**

* * *

 **Cap. 3**

Os prisioneiros comemoram a vitória de outra batalha, e logo o grupo começa uma escalada para enfrentar a próxima luta. Quando chegam no pico da Montanha Nevada, a maioria está se arrastando pelo caminho. Felizmente, o castelo da "rainha da neve" fica logo na beirada. Com duas batidas na porta, o supervisor do prédio 13 consegue abrir a entrada para todos, que se deleitam com a visão da construção feita de cristais de gelo.

\- Tem certeza que essa tal "rainha da neve" vai te escutar? – Nico pergunta.

\- É claro. – Kenshirou afirma no lugar de Hajime, caminhando mais à frente – Ela é boa conosco, apesar de ser poderosa, mas também é bonita, cheirosa... – o cachorro se interrompe ao ver que está deixando seu afeto transparecer, e limpa a garganta.

A luz do sol da tarde, refletindo nas paredes, deixa o interior do salão difícil de ser enxergado, até uma aproximação cautelosa do trono no centro do local. É aí que surge a famosa dona da montanha, soberana em sua cadeira fria e seus trajes de luxo.

\- Hajime. – ela fala de modo suave e ao mesmo tempo firme – O que o traz aqui?

\- É a diretora Momoko? – Uno arregala os olhos e ergue as patas, começando a dar meia-volta – Ah não, não vai dar! Já era, estamos acabados!

\- Espera aí! – Jyugo o segura pelos chifres – Não pode desistir agora!

\- Claro que eu posso! – ele sussurra em resposta – Ela é casca grossa! Além de não acordarmos nunca mais, ainda vamos morrer no sonho!

\- Quem são esses? – Momoko ergue uma sobrancelha, encarando Hajime.

\- Bem... – a criatura verde limpa a garganta, fazendo uma pausa – Eles são intrusos. Pode liquidar com todos. – os presidiários entram em pânico de imediato.

\- O quê? – Rock se enerva, balançando os braços de madeira – Você disse que ia nos ajudar, seu traidor que odeia o Natal!

\- Eu nunca disse que **odeio o Natal**! Vocês saíram presumindo tudo!

\- Pois agora eu me arrependo de ter chorado pelo seu passado! – a rena inglesa diz em fúria – Tomara que fique careca de novo! – a gritaria logo fica maior, com os cisnes dando uma barulhenta contribuição ao mesmo tempo, até a diretora ficar de pé.

\- CALADOS! – os machos do lugar silenciam de imediato, tremendo enquanto ela se aproxima – Vocês invadiram mesmo a minha montanha?

\- É... Nós... – o príncipe japonês tenta dizer algo, contudo não consegue.

\- Foi para ajudar as garotas! – o americano de cabelo verde informa rápido.

\- Que "garotas"? – a rainha da neve para a centímetros do quarteto de presos, logo fitando o chão ao ouvir os cisnes emitindo barulho.

\- É o seguinte... – o rapaz toma fôlego e inicia uma gesticulação – Nós fomos dormir ontem e acordamos no meio de uma floresta hoje, então atravessamos uma caverna que fez a gente ficar assim, mas tentamos voltar por onde viemos, porém não conseguimos. Encontramos a secretária do Papai Noel, que levou a gente para o palácio da realeza, e a prima da princesa pediu a permissão dela para resolver o nosso problema, mas só a fada pode nos enviar de volta, e quando vimos, o Musashi tinha transformado todas em cisnes.

Ao término da explicação do presidiário 25, que agora recupera o ar, os ouvintes estão se entreolhando, tentando absorver as palavras. Momoko pisca algumas vezes.

\- Sei... Então, em resumo, querem que eu traga essas mulheres de volta ao normal?

\- Exato! – o quebra-nozes estadunidense sorri – Se não for pedir muito.

\- Bom, se eu fizer isso, prometem dar o fora daqui e deixar Hajime e Kenshirou em paz? – os quatro amigos acenam velozmente em confirmação e ela suspira – Muito bem... – com um estalar de dedos, a diretora de Nanba levanta uma pequena nevasca que envolve as aves, transformando-as em mulheres de novo – Está feito.

\- Mas... Elas estão nuas. – Hajime informa com rubor, desviando o olhar enquanto as moças tentam se cobrir, e isto faz a dona da montanha ficar nervosa de imediato.

\- NÃO OLHE! – a mulher atira uma bola de neve na face do supervisor, derrubando-o para trás, e depressa estala os dedos de novo, devolvendo as roupas delas.

\- Diretora... Obrigado! – Uno choraminga, se pendurando em seu tronco como os outros companheiros de cela – Você é um anjo! Nunca duvidamos disto!

\- Não acredite em todas as coisas que dizem sobre você! – o alegre Jyugo exclama.

\- O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? ME SOLTEM AGORA! – a irada rainha da neve brada, todavia, os jovens só se distanciam depois que um chicote os atinge.

\- Que dor! – Rock massageia as costas – Supervisor Kenshirou!... Por que um cão tem um chicote? Isso não é coisa de cavalo?

\- NÃO INTERESSA! NÃO ENCOSTEM NA MESTRA MOMOKO!

\- Oh, eu cuido disto. – Serafina declara, soprando algumas ervas em sua mão que, ao entrarem em contato com os rapazes, aliviam as peles feridas, mas na vez do preso 69, a fada faz a aplicação pessoalmente – Vocês nos salvaram. Obrigada.

\- É... De nada. – o quebra-nozes rubro responde, se arrepiando pelo sorriso feminino cheio de malícia – Tudo bem, então... Pode nos levar de volta agora?

\- NÃO TÃO RÁPIDO! – todos ouvem uma risada cruel, na direção de onde depois aparece o prisioneiro Musashi, voando com seus braços transformados em asas de falcão.

\- Mago Musashi! – Momoko exclama com seriedade, vendo-o pousar suas garras no chão e, na sequência, reassumir sua forma humana – O que quer aqui?

\- Não é óbvio? Eu não posso permitir que os príncipes saiam deste reino sem antes prometerem casamento às minhas filhas!

\- Nós nem conhecemos as suas filhas! – Nico argumenta – Isso não é demais?

\- Claro que não! – o mago rebate – Vocês são os melhores partidos do mundo!

\- Ah não, fala sério! – esbraveja o presidiário 11 da cela 13 – Eu podia dormir sem ouvir essa! Por que essa sorte toda não vem para mim?

\- Do que a rena esquisita está falando? – uma voz masculina, um tanto afeminada, questiona, fazendo todos se voltarem para trás do preso alemão, de número 634.

\- Trois? E Honey?! – a rena diz com surpresa – Por que estão vestidos de garotas?

\- Você é idiota, rena estranha? – Musashi sorri, pondo uma mão em cada ombro dos jovens – Estas são minhas adoráveis filhas. – neste momento, um impacto colossal recai sobre os residentes bagunceiros do prédio 13 de Nanba.

\- Agora mesmo é que eu estou descartando completamente a ideia de casamento!

\- Eu também! – o príncipe americano ergue a mão direita, como Jyugo.

\- Bom, não é como se tivéssemos algo melhor para escolher também, mas se vocês são ricos... – Trois dá um sorriso aproveitador – Eu quero o pequenininho.

\- Sem chance! Por que preciso ficar com o magricela? – Honey reclama, sacudindo seu longo vestido de baile assim como "a irmã".

\- Então por que não resolvemos isto de uma maneira civilizada? – Momoko sugere – Algo como... Um desafio de dança. As noivas oferecidas... Digo, as noivas na disputa irão competir com os possíveis noivos para ver quem vencerá, e assim decidimos se vai ocorrer um casamento ou não. O que me dizem?

\- Estamos de acordo! – declara o moreno local – Minhas filhas contra os príncipes! Aceitam o desafio de dança? Respondam agora!

\- Eu me oponho completamente! Não devíamos ter o direito de escolher algo assim?

\- Eu concordo com o Jyugo! Só devíamos casar com as pessoas que amamos.

\- Não é essa a questão, Nico! – o dono dos olhos heterocromáticos suspira – Olha, isto já ultrapassou o limite de esquisitice, então será que pode abrir logo essa porta?

\- **Portal**. – a fada "caramelo" corrige – Mas se um desafio foi feito, vocês deviam ficar e lutar por sua honra primeiro, antes de ir embora.

\- Nossa honra já está meio que manchada, então tudo bem. – Rock informa com um meio sorriso, balançando a cabeça – Além do mais, não é como se eles fossem morrer por se recusarem a **dançar** , para evitar casamentos forçados, certo?!

\- Sem dúvida, isso não é algo que se diga todo dia. – Uno faz uma careta.

\- Na verdade, se recusarem o desafio para defender sua honra, estarão indo contra as leis da Terra dos Contos, e terão que ser presos imediatamente. – Kazumi alerta com uma expressão de lamento – Então... É melhor aceitarem.

\- Não tem muito o que fazer, pelo visto. – Jyugo faz um bico em resposta, corando de leve e logo virando o rosto – Mas vamos dançar o quê?

\- A nossa dança clássica é o balé, mas acho que tudo bem se quiserem dançar algo típico de seu reino. – a rainha da neve informa – Escolham seus parceiros.

\- Imediatamente! – o mago alemão estala os dedos, formando uma nuvem roxa que traz ao salão três soldados em forma humana, mas com aparência de ratos – Dois serão os dançarinos e o outro será o juiz da competição.

\- São o Liang, o Upa e o QI! – Nico sussurra para os amigos.

\- O meu salário não paga todo este esforço. – o prisioneiro mais velho, número 71 do prédio 5, suspira antes de ficar no meio das equipes – Façam uma luta limpa.

\- Não é meio irônico ouvir isso de um rato? – a princesa Usagi murmura, causando risadas das amigas e dos presidiários do edifício 13 – Bem, já que vão precisar de pares, podemos ajudar. Certo Kazumi? – a dona dos olhos de pêssego entra em pânico na hora.

\- O quê? Ah não, não! Usagi, você sabe que eu só danço para mim mesma!

\- Então está na hora de mudar os ares. Ora, sabe que Victória e Serafina não são tão adeptas da dança quanto nós. Além do mais, você já está com sapatos próprios para isto.

\- Mas nós não estamos. – o preso de cabelo verde alerta, apontando para seus pés.

\- É verdade... Querida rainha da neve, poderia pedir ao sapateiro real que nos faça três belos pares de sapatos para esta dança?

\- É claro. YAMATO! – a diretora de Nanba grita, e em poucos segundos o homem brota na sua frente – Ajude Suas Altezas a se prepararem para a competição.

\- Agora mesmo! – fala alegremente o vice-supervisor do prédio 13, retirando de algum lugar um _kit_ de sapateiro, com o qual logo prepara três pares de sapatos – Feito!

\- Uau! – Jyugo diz ao receber o seu par, aproximando-se de Yamato para sussurrar – Você devia tentar ser mais eficiente no seu outro trabalho.

Deixando o homem confuso, o japonês dos olhos bicolores se junta à bela prima da princesa para dançar qualquer coisa, sem a menor noção de como fazê-lo. Já tão nervoso quanto Nico, comicamente sendo guiado por Usagi, ele logo se deixa levar quando uma linda musica é tocada em um piano ali perto, por mãos invisíveis que também tangem um violino e uma harpa. Inesperadamente, a competição de dança se mostra bem divertida.

Rock e Uno apenas observam com muita surpresa, ao lado de Serafina e Victória, seus amigos quase flutuando no ar, como se já tivessem dançado balé, valsa; ou qualquer coisa que estejam dançando; a vida toda. Em contrapartida, Trois e Honey tropeçam em Liang e Upa, respectivamente, com frequência, além de topar nos próprios vestidos. Logo a música se torna mais agitada, exigindo mais vigor dos competidores, até acabar por fim.

Os príncipes encerram o espetáculo com elegância ao lado das parceiras, e as lindas "noivas" caídas no chão, sobre os parceiros.

\- Bem... Depois desse _show_ ridículo... – QI segura uma risada – Ficou claro que os vencedores são os príncipes. – o grupo vencedor comemora de imediato.

\- Sendo assim, podem retornar para casa em segurança agora. – Momoko afirma.

\- Ah... Então, sobre isso... – a fada dá um meio sorriso – Vamos ter que voltar para o palácio antes. Eu não tenho aqui comigo um visco de Natal.

\- Um o quê? – o quebra-nozes indaga – Que negócio é esse?

\- Como assim? Você sabe: o visco de Natal, a planta que é o principal ingrediente para abrir os portais do reino. Embora a passagem que vocês precisam atravessar possa ser acessada fora do palácio, eu não posso abrir sem usar isso.

\- Que droga! Temos mesmo que descer tudo? – a rena inglesa choraminga, quando de repente todos ouvem batidas na porta do castelo, e Yamato se prontifica a abrir.

\- Ele é o único empregado que mora aqui? – Musashi pergunta à rainha da neve.

\- Na verdade sim. Ele aceita ser pago com sorvetes, e gosta de passar os dias indo de lá para cá, correndo pelo castelo, enquanto faz a limpeza. É bem útil.

\- Agora estou sentindo pena dele. – Upa comenta em tom baixo.

\- Lamente por nós. Nem pagos nós somos. – Liang lembra em outro cochicho.

\- Senhoras e senhores, não vão acreditar na visita que recebemos! – o sapateiro dá passagem para um imenso trenó mágico pousar dentro do cômodo, de modo desajeitado.

\- Feliz Natal! – o piloto gordo, em trajes natalinos, faz uma tentativa de risada cheia, tossindo em seguida com a falta de sucesso.

\- Aí, é o Tsukumo! – o estadunidense parrudo dos prisioneiros chama a atenção dos amigos – Ele é o Papai Noel? Não devia ser um ninja japonês?

\- Bom, não tem razão para ter um ninja japonês em uma história de Natal.

\- Jyugo tem razão. – Uno dá de ombros – Mas os dois têm o hábito de precisar se esconder para não ser visto, então o papel encaixa bem para ele.

\- Por favor senhor, me deixe dirigir da próxima vez! – eles ouvem o duende ao seu lado, ninguém menos que Seitarou, pedir com certo enjoo da viagem.

\- Eu vim trazer um presente de Natal. – Tsukumo prossegue sem dar atenção, pondo a mão no grande saco cheio no assento de trás do trenó – Ué, onde foi parar? Ah, já sei! – dito isto, ele puxa da sua barba branca um visco de Natal e entrega para Serafina.

\- Oh, agora sim as coisas estão melhorando! Muito obrigada, Papai Noel. – ela faz uma leve reverência antes de usar magia na planta, fazendo-a flutuar acima das cabeças de alguns, e subitamente dá um beijo no rosto de Rock – Pronto.

\- O que foi isso? – o enrubescido homem de madeira indaga chocado, colocando a mão no local beijado, até uma inesperada fenda brilhante se abrir em frente a todos.

\- A tradição exige que um beijo seja dado debaixo do visco em todos os viajantes que estão de partida para algum lugar. Quando todos forem beijados, o portal se abrirá.

\- Ninguém merece! Eu vou vomitar! – Hajime faz uma careta e cruza os braços.

\- Bem, já que é assim. – Usagi sorri e se aproxima de Nico, beijando sua bochecha também, e logo o portal abre mais um pouco – Vamos garotas, ajudem!

\- Está bem. – Victória suspira, relutando um pouco em copiar o gesto com a alegre rena à sua frente – Escute Uno, não demore para voltar! Ainda tem coisas a fazer!

\- Se puder prometer que vamos sair em um encontro depois, eu topo voltar!

\- Minha nossa, sua rena pervertida! – a moça ofega e segura as bochechas dele, lhe dando um rápido selinho que expande o buraco no chão.

\- Então... É um adeus, eu acho. – Jyugo fita a tímida Kazumi, corado como a jovem.

\- Talvez... Foi muito bom conhece-lo, príncipe Jyugo.

\- É... Eu não sou exatamente um príncipe. Na verdade, não sou nem de longe um...

\- Não enrole muito, Romeu! – o presidiário 11 provoca cantarolando.

\- Vocês são peculiares. – a bailarina dá uma risada, despertando o riso dele, até que toma coragem e toca seu rosto – Bom, boa sorte no caminho para casa.

Ao dizer isto, ela toca os lábios suavemente na bochecha esquerda do rapaz, dando não apenas o impulso final para o portal se abrir, como também causando um arrepio no dono dos orbes de duas cores. Assim, os quatro residentes da cela 13 ficam de pé sobre a passagem, despedindo-se de quem fica enquanto uma claridade os envolve.

\- Sabe Hajime, você ficaria menos feio se parasse de se estressar tanto. – Uno sugere – Essas veias saltadas na sua testa vão te deixar realmente careca. Quem avisa amigo é.

\- CALE A BOCA! DÊEM LOGO O FORA DAQUI, SEUS...! – antes que Hajime termine a frase, alguns cabelos da sua cabeça caem de repente, surpreendendo a todos.

\- EU AVISEI! – o inglês grita antes da luz cobri-los por inteiro.

...

{Em algum lugar próximo ao Japão

Prisão Nanba – Prédio 13, Cela 13}

\- Ei! – uma voz masculina faz a chamada inicial – Ei, vocês! – e na segunda vez, continua sem resultado, o que já o aborrece – OI, ACORDEM, SUAS ESCÓRIAS!

\- Oh, Hajime, por que toda essa gritaria? – resmunga o preso inglês de número 11, Uno, saindo do _futon_ onde dormia e procurando, de olhos fechados, por seu chapéu.

\- Por que está sendo tão mal ainda de noite? – é a vez do americano de cifra 25, Nico, reclamar, continuando deitado de barriga para baixo e erguendo apenas a cabeça.

\- Já amanheceu a muito tempo, bando de preguiçosos!

\- Mas ainda é cedo. Eu acho... – rebate o outro estadunidense sonolento, o 69 na numeração do presídio, Rock – O que aconteceu?

\- Temos que participar de um evento. – o supervisor Hajime anuncia finalmente, abrindo a porta da cela – Fiquem de pé e venham comigo até a entrada da prisão Nanba.

\- O quê? – questiona o japonês de número 15, Jyugo, despertando completamente como os outros – Nós vamos sair daqui?

\- Apenas por enquanto, mas nem pensem em fazer alguma gracinha chegando lá! Os guardas, supervisores e prisioneiros dos outros prédios também estarão presentes. – ele informa ao sair para esperar do lado de fora, e aos poucos o quarteto se apronta.

\- Oh gente, alguém mais teve um sonho bem esquisito ontem? – o jovem dos olhos bicolores questiona, fitando a janela da cela, e seus amigos o seguem na observação.

\- Na verdade, eu tive. Acho que lembro de ter me transformado em uma rena.

\- O Uno comeu alguma coisa estragada! – caçoa o rapaz de cabelo verde – Mas eu também sinto como se tivesse tido um sonho estranho. Só que não me lembro.

\- Eu também não sei por que, estou com vontade de comer pato. – declara o rapaz mais parrudo dos quatro – Ou algo parecido... E uma sobremesa doce, tipo caramelo.

\- Bom, hoje eu me sinto mais... Livre. – Jyugo sorri, fitando as pesadas algemas em seus pulsos – Quem sabe o dia vai ser agradável.

Quando, por fim, os prisioneiros acompanham seu carcereiro até o local destinado, o quarteto tem uma surpresa tão grande quanto os demais presentes. Porém, a novidade apresentada pela diretora Momoko traz somente a eles as vagas lembranças de um sonho.

\- Agora eu lhes apresento as novas representantes de Nanba. (...) Elas vão trabalhar aqui dentro do tempo experimental de seis meses. (...) Por fim, eu vou alerta-los sobre esta que, durante a estadia dessas mulheres aqui, passa a ser a regra número um de Nanba: são **terminantemente proibidas** relações não profissionais; e isto vale para todos.

 ** _Fim_**

* * *

 **E acabou! E então gente, gostaram? Espero que sim. Eu tive que pesquisar várias histórias diferentes de Natal para criar esta fanfic. Inclusive aproveitei para fazer umas mesclagens das obras originais com filmes baseados nelas, como o apelido de "fada caramelo" da Serafina (sendo "fada açucarada" o nome original de "O Quebra-Nozes" e "princesa caramelo" o nome derivado no primeiro filme da Barbie). Quem sabe revendo os filmes baseados nestas obras originais, aproveitadas para criar esta fanfic e citadas no primeiro capítulo, vocês consigam notar qual personagem faz determinado papel na história. Bem, por enquanto é só. Em breve estarei prosseguindo com fanfics atrasadas. Feliz Ano Novo!**


End file.
